Пояс Койпера
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%8F%D1%81_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0 ---- right|thumb|300px|Известные объекты пояса Койпера, по данным [[Центр малых планет|Центра малых планет. Объекты основного пояса показаны зелёным, рассеянного диска — оранжевым. Четыре внешних планеты имеют голубой цвет. Троянские астероиды Нептуна показаны жёлтым, Юпитера — розовым. Рассеянные объекты между Солнцем и поясом Койпера известны как кентавры. Масштаб показан в астрономических единицах. Пробел в нижней части рисунка вызван нахождением в этой области полосы Млечного пути, скрывающей тусклые объекты]] right|thumb|450px|Большинство известных объектов пояса Койпера имеют [[Большая полуось|большую полуось в диапазоне примерно между 35 и 48 а.е. (красные и синие объекты на диаграмме). Считается, что кентавры (показаны жёлтым) и объекты рассеянного диска (серые) ранее тоже располагались в поясе Койпера, но были рассеяны Нептуном внутрь и наружу]] Пояс Ко́йпера (иногда также называемый пояс Э́джворта — Койпера) — область Солнечной системы от орбиты Нептуна (30 а. е. от Солнца) до расстояния около 55 а. е. от Солнца . Хотя пояс Койпера похож на пояс астероидов, он примерно в 20 раз шире и в 20—200 раз массивнее последнего . Как и пояс астероидов, он состоит в основном из малых тел, то есть материала, оставшегося после формирования Солнечной системы. В отличие от объектов пояса астероидов, которые в основном состоят из горных пород и металлов, объекты пояса Койпера (ОПК) состоят главным образом из летучих веществ (называемых льдами), таких как метан, аммиак и вода. В этой области ближнего космоса находятся по крайней мере три карликовые планеты: Плутон, Хаумеа и Макемаке. Кроме того, считается, что некоторые спутники планет Солнечной системы, такие как спутник Нептуна — Тритон и спутник Сатурна — Феба, также возникли в этой областиJohnson, Torrence V.; and Lunine, Jonathan I.; Saturn’s moon Phoebe as a captured body from the outer Solar System, Nature, Vol. 435, pp. 69-71 . С тех пор, как в 1992 году пояс был открыт, число известных ОПК превысило тысячу, и предполагается, что ещё более 70 000 ОПК с диаметром более 100 км пока не обнаружены . Ранее считалось, что пояс Койпера — главный источник короткопериодических комет с орбитальными периодами менее 200 лет. Однако наблюдения, проводимые с середины 1990-х годов, показали, что пояс Койпера динамически стабилен и что настоящий источник этих комет — рассеянный диск, динамически активная область, созданная направленным вовне движением Нептуна 4,5 миллиарда лет назад ; объекты рассеянного диска, такие как Эрида, похожи на ОПК, но уходят по своим орбитам очень далеко от Солнца (до 100 а. е.). Плутон — крупнейший известный объект пояса Койпера. Первоначально он считался планетой, но был переклассифицирован как карликовая планета. По составу Плутон напоминает прочие объекты пояса Койпера, а его период обращения позволяет отнести его к подгруппе ОПК под названием «плутино». В честь Плутона подгруппу из четырёх известных на данный момент карликовых планет, обращающихся за орбитой Нептуна, называют «плутоидами». Пояс Койпера не следует путать с гипотетическим облаком Оорта, которое расположено в тысячи раз дальше. Объекты пояса Койпера, как и объекты рассеянного диска и облака Оорта, относят к транснептуновым объектам (ТНО) . История После открытия Плутона многие учёные полагали, что он не единственный в своём роде объект. Различные предположения по поводу области космоса, ныне известной как пояс Койпера, выдвигались в течение нескольких десятков лет, однако первое прямое доказательство его существования было получено только в 1992 году. Так как гипотезы о природе пояса Койпера, предшествовавшие его открытию, были весьма многочисленны и разнообразны, то трудно сказать, кто именно первым выдвинул подобную гипотезу. Гипотезы Первым астрономом, выдвинувшим предположение о существовании транснептуновой популяции, был Фредерик Леонард. В 1930 году, вскоре после открытия Плутона, он писал: «Нельзя ли предположить, что Плутон — лишь первый из серии тел за орбитой Нептуна, которые ещё ожидают своего открытия и в конечном счёте будут обнаружены?» thumb|150 px|Астроном [[Койпер, Джерард Петер|Джерард Койпер, в честь которого назван пояс Койпера]] В 1943 году, в статье Журнала Британской астрономической ассоциации, Кеннет Эджворт предположил, что в области космоса за орбитой Нептуна первичные элементы туманности, из которой сформировалась Солнечная система, были слишком рассеяны для того, чтобы уплотниться в планеты. Исходя из этого, он пришёл к выводу, что «внешняя область Солнечной системы за орбитами планет занята огромным количеством сравнительно небольших тел» и что время от времени одно из этих тел «покидает своё окружение и появляется как случайный гость внутренних областей Солнечной системы»Davies, p. 2, становясь кометой. В 1951 году, в статье для журнала Астрофизика, Джерард Койпер предположил, что подобный диск образовался на ранних этапах формирования Солнечной системы; однако он не считал, что такой пояс сохранился и до наших дней. Койпер исходил из распространённого для того времени предположения о том, что размеры Плутона близки к размерам Земли и потому Плутон рассеял эти тела к облаку Оорта или вообще из Солнечной системы. Если бы гипотеза Койпера оказалась верной, то пояс Койпера не находился бы там, где мы его сейчас наблюдаем . В последующие десятилетия гипотеза принимала много различных форм: например, в 1962 году физик Алистер Кемерон выдвинул гипотезу о существовании «огромной массы мелкого материала на окраине Солнечной системы»Davies, p. 14, а позднее, в 1964 году, Фред Уиппл (популяризатор известной теории «грязного снежка», объясняющей строение кометы) предположил, что «кометный пояс» может быть достаточно массивным, чтобы вызвать заметные возмущения в орбитальном движении Урана, которые инициировали поиски пресловутой планеты за орбитой Нептуна, или, по крайней мере, чтобы затронуть орбиты известных комет . Наблюдения, однако, исключили эту гипотезу. В 1977 году Чарльз Коваль открыл ледяной планетоид Хирон, орбита которого расположена между Сатурном и Ураном. Он использовал блинк-компаратор — то же самое устройство, которое пятидесятью годами ранее помогло Клайду Томбо открыть Плутон . В 1992 году был обнаружен другой объект с похожей орбитой — ФолФол. Сегодня известно, что на орбитах между Юпитером и Нептуном существует целая популяция кометоподобных небесных тел, именуемых «кентаврами». Орбиты кентавров непостоянны и имеют динамические времена жизни в несколько миллионов лет |accessdate=2008-09-22 |publisher=The Journal of Business}}. Поэтому со времён открытия Хирона астрономы предполагали, что популяция кентавров должна пополняться из какого-то внешнего источникаDavies p. 38. Новые доказательства в пользу существования пояса Койпера были получены в ходе исследования комет. Давно было известно, что кометы обладают конечным временем жизни. Когда они приближаются к Солнцу, его высокая температура испаряет летучие вещества с их поверхности в открытый космос, постепенно уничтожая их. Чтобы не исчезнуть задолго до современного этапа жизни Солнечной системы, эта популяция небесных тел должна постоянно пополняться . Предполагают, что одна из областей, из которой идёт такое пополнения — это «облако Оорта», сферический рой комет, простирающийся более чем на 50 000 а. е. от Солнца, гипотеза о существование которого была впервые выдвинута Яном Оортом в 1950 годуOort, J. H., The structure of the cloud of comets surrounding the Solar System and a hypothesis concerning its origin, Bull. Astron. Inst. Neth., 11, p. 91-110 (1950) Text at Harvard server (PDF). Считается, что в этой области возникают долгопериодические кометы — такие, например, как комета Хейла-Боппа с периодом обращения в тысячелетия. Однако есть и другая группа комет, известная как короткопериодические или «периодические» кометы — например, комета Галлея с периодом обращения менее 200 лет. К 1970-м годам темпы открытия новых короткопериодических комет стали все хуже и хуже согласовываться с предположением о том, что они происходят только из облака ОортаDavies p. 39. Для того, чтобы объект из облака Оорта стал короткопериодической кометой, он сначала должен быть захвачен планетами-гигантами. В 1980 году, в журнале Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society, Хулио Фернандес подсчитал, что на каждую комету, которая движется из облака Оорта во внутренние области Солнечной системы, приходится 600 комет, которые выбрасываются в межзвёздное пространство. Он предположил, что кометный пояс между 35 и 50 а. е. мог бы объяснить наблюдаемое количество комет. Развивая работы Фернандеса, в 1988 году группа канадских астрономов, в которую входили Мартин Дункан, Томас Куин и Скот Тремен, провела серию компьютерных моделирований с целью определить, все ли короткопериодические кометы прибыли из облака Оорта. Они обнаружили, что далеко не все короткопериодические кометы могли происходить из этого облака — в частности, потому, что они группируются вблизи плоскости эклиптики, тогда как кометы облака Оорта прилетают практически из любой области неба. После того, как описанный Фернандесом пояс был добавлен в расчёты, модель стала соответствовать наблюдениям . Так как слова «Койпер» и «кометный пояс» присутствовали в первом предложении статьи Фернандеса, Тремен назвал эту гипотетическую область космоса «поясом Койпера»Davies p. 191. Открытие thumb|right|250px|Телескопы на вулкане [[Мауна-Кеа, при помощи которых был обнаружен пояс Койпера]] В 1987 году астроном Дэвид Джуитт, из МТИ всерьёз задумался над «кажущейся пустотой внешней Солнечной системы» . Пытаясь обнаружить другие объекты за орбитой Плутона, он говорил помогавшей ему аспирантке Джейн Лу: «Если этого не сделаем мы, то не сделает никто»Davies p. 50. Используя телескопы обсерватории Китт-Пик в Аризоне и обсерватории Сьерро-Тололо в Чили, Джьюит и Лу вели поиски почти тем же способом, что Клайд Томбо и Чарльз Коваль, при помощи блинк-компаратора. Первоначально проверка каждой пары пластинок занимала до 8 часовDavies p. 51, однако потом этот процесс был сильно ускорен при помощи ПЗС-матрицы, которые, несмотря на более узкое поле зрения, более эффективно собирали свет (они сохраняли 90 процентов полученного света, тогда как фотопластинки — всего 10) и позволяли провести процесс компарации на мониторе компьютера. Сегодня ПЗС-матрицы — основа для большинства астрономических детекторовDavies pp. 52, 54, 56. В 1988 году Джуитт перешёл в Астрономический институт Гавайского университета. Впоследствии Лу присоединилась к его работе на 2,24-метровом телескопе обсерватории Мауна-КеаDavies pp. 57, 62. Позднее поле зрения ПЗС-матрицы было увеличено до 1024 на 1024 пикселя, что позволило ускорить поиск ещё большеDavies p. 65. В конце концов, после 5 лет поисков, 30 августа 1992 года, Джуитт и Лу объявили об открытии кандидата в объекты пояса Койпера . Через шесть месяцев они обнаружили второго кандидата, (181708) 1993 FW. После создания первых карт области пространства за Нептуном исследования показали, что зона, теперь называемая поясом Койпера, не является местом происхождения короткопериодических комет. На самом деле они образуются в другой, похожей области, которую называют «рассеянный диск». Рассеянный диск образовался в те времена, когда Нептун мигрировал ко внешним границам Солнечной системы в область, позднее ставшей поясом Койпера, которая тогда была значительно ближе к Солнцу, и оставил за собой семейство динамически стабильных объектов, на движение которых он никак не может воздействовать (собственно пояс Койпера), а также отдельную группу объектов, перигелии которых достаточно близки к Солнцу для того, чтобы Нептун мог возмущать их орбиты (рассеянный диск). Поскольку рассеянный диск динамически активен, тогда как пояс Койпера динамически стабилен, первый сегодня считается наиболее вероятным источником короткопериодических комет. Имя Признавая заслуги Кеннета Эджворта, астрономы иногда называют пояс Койпера «поясом Эджворта-Койпера». Однако Брайан Марсден считает, что ни один из этих учёных не заслуживает такой чести: «Ни Эджворт, ни Койпер не писали ни о чём похожем на то, что мы сейчас наблюдаем — это сделал Фред Уиппл»Davies p. 199. Есть и ещё одно мнение — Дэвид Джуитт сказал по поводу этой проблемы следующее: «Если говорить о чьём-то имени… то Фернандез более всех заслуживает чести считаться человеком, предсказавшим пояс Койпера». Некоторые группы учёных предлагают использовать для объектов этого пояса термин транснептуновый объект (ТНО) как наименее спорный. Однако это не синонимы, так как к ТНО относят все объекты, обращающиеся за орбитой Нептуна, а не только объекты пояса Койпера. Категории объектов пояса На 26 мая 2008 года известно 1077 объектов транснептунового пояса, которые делятся на следующие категории: * [[Классический объект пояса Койпера|'Классические объекты']]: имеют приблизительно круговые орбиты с небольшим наклонением, не связаны с движением планет. Такие объекты иногда называют «кьюбивано» в честь первого представителя, 1992 QB1. На 2004 год было известно 524 таких объекта . * [[Резонансные транснептуновые объекты|'Резонансные объекты']]: образуют орбитальный резонанс 1:2, 2:3, 2:5, 3:4, 3:5, 4:5 или 4:7 с Нептуном. Объекты с резонансом 2:3 называются плутино в честь самого известного представителя — Плутона. На 2005 год известно около 150 плутино и 22 других резонансных объекта. Предполагается, что плутино составляют от 10 до 20 % общей численности объектов пояса Койпера, и, таким образом, общее число плутино диаметром более 100 км составляет более 30 000. * [[Рассеянный диск|'Рассеянные объекты']]: имеют большой эксцентриситет орбиты и могут в афелии удаляться от Солнца на несколько сотен астрономических единиц. Их известно около 100, общее число считается примерно равным 10 000 . Во многих публикациях объекты рассеянного диска рассматриваются как отдельное семейство транснептуновых объектов, не входящее в пояс Койпера. Предполагается, что объекты пояса Койпера состоят из льда с небольшими примесями органических веществ, то есть близки к кометному веществу. Совокупная масса населения пояса Койпера в сотни раз превышает массу пояса астероидов, однако, как предполагается, существенно уступает массе облака Оорта. Считается, что в поясе Койпера имеется несколько тысяч тел диаметром более 1000 км, около 7000 с диаметром более 100 км и как минимум 450 000 тел диаметром более 50 км . Крупнейшие объекты пояса Койпера Примечания См. также * Астероиды * Кометы * Рассеянный диск * Облако Оорта Литература по теме * Ссылки * Ежедневно обновляемый список транснептуновых объектов Категория:Пояс Койпера Категория:Солнечная система Категория:Планетология